Pet for a Day
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: When Simon accidentally learns of Jeanette's secret fetish, will he be able to show her that it's okay to be bad once in a while? R&R if you wish, rated M for sexual content. CGI version


**Opening Statement:** Okay, so I kinda like the new header thingy, anyway I'm back with another mature scene, this one being between Simon and Jeanette, and just a fair warning, it's a little kinky. Don't worry, nothing too heavy, though I will admit I got the idea while I was writing "Coitus Inturruptus" and listening to music, one of the songs that came up were Rihanna's track called "S&M" so this kinda stuck. If anything like this isn't your cup of tea (or coffee, soda, juice, you get the idea) then I suggest you not read any further than here, otherwise I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios and the OC's of Nathan, Cleo and Kris belong to me.

* * *

 **Pet for a Day.**

Simon was trying to find Jeanette, the two had an assignment for science class that they were supposed to be working on, but she never arrived at his room to help, which wasn't like her at all. He turned the corner to the kitchen and bumped into Cleo, Nathan's new girlfriend, causing him to fall to the floor, the Egyptian bat gasping and helping Simon up to his feet, "Sorry about that Si, didn't really see you there," Cleo said, as Simon picked up his glasses, having to twist them back into shape before he put them back on, "It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going, but since you're here have you seen Jeanette anywhere?" Simon asked, getting a nod from the female bat, "She's in her room on the computer, said something about a science project," Cleo replied, gaining a smile from the blue clad chipmunk, "Thanks," Simon said, before turning and dashing off to his girlfriend's bedroom. As Simon got closer to the door, he heard something that sounded familiar, reminding him of the night Theodore walked in on Alvin and Brittany mating, "Ugh, can't those two give it a rest?" Simon said to himself, no sooner Alvin and Brittany turning the corner from the living room, just holding hands and chatting like any normal romantic couple, causing Simon to become confused, _"If that wasn't Brittany moaning like that, then who was it?"_ Simon thought to himself, as he slowly approached the bedroom door of his girlfriend.

"Strange, the sound gets louder the closer I get to Jeanette's door." Simon said to himself, as he slowly approached said door and soon recognized the voice of Jeanette herself, moaning and muttering to herself, causing Simon to go wide eyed at the conclusion he just came to. Jeanette was masturbating, in her room while on the computer, "Maybe I should come back later when she's finished," Simon said to himself, then noticed that the door was slightly open, not enough to see anything in the room aside from one end of Jeanette's bed, but enough that he could slip inside without being noticed if he so chose... which he did. Simon honestly didn't know what was going through his mind that compelled him to slip himself into the room, perhaps he was catching some of her pheromones and hadn't noticed, maybe he was just curious about what Jeanette was into, maybe a small bit of Simone wanted to aid in her auto-erotic activities, either way Simon soon found himself in the room with his girlfriend, the purple clad chipette not having noticed his entry if her lack of reaction was any indication. Once inside, Simon could clearly hear what Jeanette was saying between moans, "Ohh Simon... that's it, right there... mmmm, good boy..." Jeanette moaned, as Simon wore an expression between confusion and shock, _"'Good boy'? What could she be looking at?"_ Simon thought, as he hopped up onto a nearby dresser to look on the computer screen, his eyes going wide at what he saw.

There on Jeanette's computer as an assortment of adult images, the parties in said images being dressed in what looked like leather or vinyl, and almost all of them involving a female in a dominant stance with a male, the males all having a collar around their neck with a leash attached, _"Jeanette? Into kink!? What!"_ Simon's mind screamed, as he was nearly dumbstruck enough to forget that his girlfriend was currently jilling herself no more than a few feet away from him, though he was quickly brought back to that matter when he heard Jeanette's moans intensifying, "Ooh yeah, that's it Simon, now say my name... mmmm say my name!" Jeanette purred, causing Simon to cough, something he instantly regretted as his cough caused Jeanette to yelp and apparently go over her edge, as she shuddered in a wordless climax around her own fingers, in turn causing Simon to leap over to the computer desk and place his hands on her shoulders, if only to keep his girlfriend from falling off the desk in her passion. "Jeanette? You okay-" Simon was cut off by Jeanette slapping him across the face, knocking his glasses askew and leaving him slightly dazed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Jeanette shouted, as she slowly stood up and wiped her right paw off on her skirt, this outburst causing Simon to back up slightly, having only ever heard Jeanette raise her voice one other time, back on the island when everyone was fighting over that mango Alvin had found.

"Well, first off I was trying to find you for the science project that we're supposed to be working on," Simon explained, causing Jeanette to face-palm and shake her head, "I completely forgot about that," Jeanette said, then realized that she still had that web-page up, yelping and quickly closing it out, the proper science research she had been looking up on the next tab, as Simon walked up and placed a gentle paw on her shoulder, "Jean, how long have you been into... this?" Simon asked, causing the brunette furred chipette to blush under her fur, sighing as she turned to face her boyfriend, though she didn't make eye contact, preferring to stare down at Simon's feet, "Well, that's the thing, I didn't know I was until I accidentally brought up an adult website," Jeanette replied, as tears started to well up in her amethyst eyes, causing Simon use his left hand to gently guide Jeanette's face so that he could look into her eyes, Simon may not be psychic but he could tell by her actions what Jeanette was feeling, and that was shame. "Jeanette, there's nothing for you to be ashamed of, it's natural to have certain fetishes," Simon explained, as Jeanette closed her eyes, the tears in them rolling down her cheeks, "I can't help it, the things I was imagining, fantasizing about... no normal person should want to do that sort of thing," Jeanette replied, as Simon pulled her into a hug, patting her back and hushing her, "Shhh, it's okay Jeanette, remember that I still love you, you're my beautiful nerdy girl," Simon said, as Jeanette slowly started purring, her tail wagging slightly as she simply nuzzled into Simon's neck.

At that moment, Simon had an idea, a way to help Jeanette get over her self directed shame, a smile slowly forming on his face as he placed a kiss to her temple, "Jeanette," he said, causing his girlfriend to grunt softly and look up into his sapphire eyes, "Yes?" she asked, then noticed the grin on his face, one usually worn by Alvin when he had a plan for fun, "I kinda intruded earlier and interrupted your fantasy, so to make it up to you how about we act it out?" Simon asked, causing his girlfriend's eyes to widen, a blush rising on her cheeks, "Oh Simon, you wouldn't like it, and I don't know if I'd be comfortable with doing that," Jeanette replied, though only gained a chuckle from the blue clad chipmunk holding her, "Really? Because your tail started wagging much faster when I made the suggestion," Simon explained, causing Jeanette to make her tail stop moving, only for Simon to reach over and gently start twirling it around his fingers, apparently his time as Simone on the island had made him a bit less awkward in regards to romance. "Jeanette, let me handle it, we'll make it a date, this weekend in the basement, we are going to act out your fantasy," Simon said, as Jeanette sighed and let out a giggle, "If you insist, but I'll warn you, in my fantasy, you're my pet," Jeanette replied, causing Simon to chuckle, "And what makes you think I'm not already?" Simon asked playfully, gaining a shove from his girlfriend, "Oh you tease, just... let's change subject and get to our project." Jeanette said, a devious glint in her eye as she stood up and made her way back to the computer, followed shortly by Simon.

* * *

Simon wasn't much of a big shopper, not like Alvin and surely nowhere near Brittany's level, but if he had to guess, Alvin never had to go shopping in a store dedicated to those who practise certain fetishes, in fact the closest thing to that was when he slipped into a Victoria's Secret store just to buy his girlfriend a new nightgown. This place wasn't anything he was planning to frequent anytime soon, it had the smell of leather and latex, and everywhere he looked he saw photos of people "modelling" the various items for sale. "Hello, welcome to Leather & Lace, home of the highest quality fetish equipment this side of Los Angeles, how may I assist you today sir?" the woman behind the counter asked, causing Simon to jump in surprise and accidentally drop his glasses, though he managed to catch them out of the air and slipped them back onto his face chuckling nervously as he approached the sale's counter, "Well, my girlfri-" "Wait, are you Simon Seville?" the woman asked, both cutting him off and causing Simon to groan to himself, "Yes, I am Simon, member of the musical group known as "The Chipmunks", and I was wondering-" "Awesome! Nobody is gonna believe me when I tell them about this, can I get your autograph?" the woman asked, causing Simon to groan to himself and then cross his arms across his chest, "That depends, Miss..." at this point Simon was looking for her name tag, finding it and reading her name aloud, "...Miss. Jennifer, think I can get my two cents worth out before you cut me off?" Simon asked, his tone a bit more harsh than he had intended for it to be, though it had the desired effect of causing Jennifer to blush and give an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, I'm just a huge fan, anyway what is it you need?" she asked, as Simon cleared his throat and looked around, trying to figure out if he was being recorded on someone's phone or something, and when he deemed the coast was clear, he finally let out another sigh and looked up to the human girl.

"You see, recently I found out that my girlfriend Jeanette- yes, of "The Chipettes"- has a bit of a fetish for domination, and to make it up to her I was wondering if you could make me a couple items?" Simon explained, causing Jennifer to blink, "Wait, you mean Jeanette is into-" "Shush! Not so loud, she doesn't want every Tom, Dick and Harry to know about it!" Simon whisper-yelled, getting another chuckle from Jennifer, "Sorry, just some new info to take in, anyway in regards to your request we are currently holding a special offer, you get any two items, custom or otherwise, completely free of charge," Jennifer explained, causing Simon to smile briefly before the wheels in his head started to turn, "And, what's the catch? Anything like this can't just be given without some form of compensation," Simon replied, as Jennifer tapped on her keyboard and then giggled, "Well, in exchange for the items, you'd have to model them for the store, either in person for an hour, or by having photos taken and placed around the store," Jennifer explained, causing Simon to shake his head, "Sorry, not happening, so how much would it cost to have a custom leather collar and leash made in my size?" Simon asked, Jennifer tapping on her keys and shaking her head, "That'd be close to twenty grand, and that's just for the collar, the leash would come to forty grand, a total of sixty grand for both items." Jennifer explained, causing Simon's eyes to bug out, "You're kidding me right? Sixty thousand dollars just for a collar and a leash?" Simon asked, getting a shrug, "See, it's mostly service fees, since it'd be sized down to fit a chipmunk's neck, the stitching would have to be scaled down just as much, in turn scaling down our machines, essentially having to work under a magnifying glass," Jennifer explained, causing Simon to sigh to himself, "Well, I suppose I could model for you, just please don't put the photos anywhere too noticeable," Simon replied, as he was handed a sheet of paper, one that looked a lot like a contract, "It's a contract saying that you agree to model for us, it only lasts an hour if you decide to model in person, if you decide on photos then it just states you consent to us using your image for our product." Jennifer explained, as Simon rolled his eyes and filled in the required fields in the form, opting to have a photo shoot rather than be in the store any more than was needed.

Simon was glad he did the special offer, as he held a bag from the store he just exited, with a custom collar that would clip shut around his neck, the item made of black leather with a simple hoop for the leash to clip onto, the leash was made of deep purple vinyl with a leather core to make it stronger and less likely to snap in two in the event Jeanette tugged a bit too hard. "I hope she likes this," Simon said to himself, just about to pass Victoria's Secret when he caught something out of the corner of his eye, glancing into the store and smiling before he dashed inside, "Excuse me Miss, that black dress over there, would there be any chance of a smaller reproduction being fabricated?" Simon asked, the woman behind the counter glancing at the dress in question, it was a tiny black dress with a very short skirt and open back, the sales woman nodding and smiling to Simon, "I think we can work something out," she replied, as she reached under the sales counter and pulled out an already rescaled version of the black dress, causing Simon to raise an eyebrow, "Brittany must be a frequent customer of this establishment," Simon stated, getting a chuckle and nod from the store clerk, "Sure is, I have to make sure that anything that's new in our store is scaled down so that she doesn't have to wait... seriously, I thought your brother was bad, that little girl is dangerous." the woman replied, causing Simon to chuckle a bit, "Yeah, again sorry for the damages," Simon replied, as he paid for the dress and left the store, slipping the L&L bag into the one from Victoria's Secret to hide it from anyone who would take notice.

* * *

Shortly before he entered the house, Alvin leaped out of the cat door and nearly smashed into Simon, followed shortly by Brittany, "ALVIN! GET YOUR FURRY TAIL BACK HERE!" Brittany screamed, something that caught Simon slightly off guard though based on what they usually did to each other this was probably just an intense game of tag, "I SWEAR BRITTANY, I DIDN'T CALL THE STORE AND HAVE THEM SELL YOUR DRESS!" Alvin shouted, causing Simon to freeze and look at his bags, then he quickly slipped himself into the house, _"Maybe it's a different dress she's talking about,"_ Simon thought, as he heard a yelp followed by a rather loud thud, "THAT WAS THE ONLY LITTLE BLACK DRESS THEY HAD! I MENTION THAT I'D LIKE TO WEAR ONE SOME TIME AND IT VANISHES FROM THE STORE, WHAT OTHER EXPLNATION IS THERE!?" Brittany shouted, causing Simon to go cold, "Oops," he said to himself, as he quickly made his way into the basement to set things up for later that evening.

Simon held Jeanette's hand and guided her down into the basement, in much a similar manor to when he was Simone and helped her cross that chasm, "Careful Jean, and keep your eyes shut," Simon said, as he heard his girlfriend giggle, "I feel like there's a huge surprise waiting for me," Jeanette said, causing Simon to chuckle to himself, _"More than you realize,"_ Simon thought, as he finally got his girlfriend to the area he had set up for her special evening, "Okay Jeanette, open your eyes," Simon said, as Jeanette opened her eyes he could've sworn he saw a devilish gleam shine in her eyes at the sight before her. There was a chipmunk sized table with a perfectly prepared meal set out on it, Simon pulling a chair out on one end to allow Janette to take a seat, which she happily did giggling as he pushed her chair in, "My, Simone must have had a bigger impact on you than we thought," Jeanette said, no sooner gaining a peck to her cheek, "What can I say, with beauty that outshines any gemstone, how can I resist being a changed munk," Simon replied, using a practised French accent to make Jeanette giggle, "So, what's for dinner?" she asked, as Simon took his seat and smiled to her, "Nothing special, just some strawberries and yogurt, I would've had chicken to, but Alvin and Theodore tore through that poor bird," Simon explained, as Jeanette lifted the cover off of her plate, finding the fruit a nice meal, "Hmm, you know in some cultures, strawberries are aphrodisiacs and used to enhance the pleasure of fornication," Jeanette said, dipping a berry into her yogurt and then slowly taking a bite, all while giving Simon her most alluring smile, this simple act causing a slight stirring in Simon's groin, all while Jeanette kept her devilish eyes on him, Simon reaching for some of his food, only to end up dipping his fingers in his yogurt, causing the purple clad chipette to snicker, "Umm... Simon?" Jeanette said, causing the blue clad chipmunk to look to his hand, chuckling as he pulled his hand away, Jeanette getting up and taking his hand, "Here Si, let me get that," she said, no sooner taking Simon's yogurt covered fingers into her mouth, her tongue licking along them and cleaning them off, until she pulled away and popped his fingers from her mouth, a warm feeling starting to rise in Simon's chest, before he remembered the actual reason for bringing Jeanette down here, "Jeanette, I have another surprise for you," Simon said, getting a giggle from his girlfriend, "Oh? And what may that be?" Jeanette asked, as Simon got up and reached behind a shoebox, pulling out the dress from earlier, causing Jeanette to gasp and cover her mouth, "I thought you'd like a new outfit, go ahead and try it on in the other room, I'll be waiting here," Simon said, as Jeanette took the black dress and dashed off to the basement washroom, allowing Simon to take out the collar and leash, sighing and nodding to himself, "It's the right thing to do for her." he said, before he clipped the collar around his neck and slipped out of his blue hoodie, just as Jeanette came out of the washroom, Simon finding her absolutely stunning, though he had to chuckle at the look on her face when she saw Simon just standing there, essentially naked with nothing but a black collar around his neck, a purple leash in his hands.

"S-Simon? What are you doing?" she asked, for a moment going back to her usual timid self, causing Simon to walk over and hand Jeanette the leash, a smile on his face, "Remember, your fantasy? I said we were going to act it out," Simon explained, a shocked look coming to Jeanette's face as she ducked her head down, to which Simon guided it back up and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's okay, I'm willing to give this a try for you Jean," Simon explained, causing Jeanette to smile gently, "I don't know, you'll see me differently," Jeanette replied, causing Simon to place a kiss to her lips, her eyes slowly closing before he pulled back, "If it'll help you get into the mood, I had to model this collar for the store I purchased it from, and they let me keep some photos," Simon said, causing Jeanette to laugh and gaze into his sapphire eyes, her seductive smile back and that devilish gleam back into her eyes, then he heard it, the click, a small sound causing him to glance down at the leash now attached to his collar, "The safe-word is "Teacup" Simon," Jeanette said, before she yanked on the leash, causing Simon to fall to all fours, looking up at his girlfriend, and at least for tonight, his mistress.

"Ow, little warning might be-" "Quiet! Pets speak only when told to," Jeanette snapped, causing Simon to fold his ears back, but he did notice Jeanette's tail was wagging like crazy, so he decided to play along for her sake, bowing his head respectively, "Good boy," Jeanette said, as she sat down and spread her legs, gently tugging on the leash in her hands, drawing Simon towards her clearly exposed sex, "Now, tell me pet, how much do you love me?" Jeanette said, a warm feeling growing in Simon's chest as he was mere inches from Jeanette's clearly dripping vulva, "I adore you Jea-" "You shall refer to me as Miss Jeanette, but continue," Jeanette stated, as Simon licked his lips, "Miss Jeanette, you are my goddess, allow me to worship you, please," Simon begged, surprising himself with how desperate he sounded, _"Must be all the pheromones in the air,"_ Simon thought, as Jeanette smiled and nodded, "Yes, worship your goddess, make her-" at this point Jeanette had to gasp and bite her lip to keep from screaming in bliss, as Simon had buried his face into her crotch, his tongue lapping at her soaking wet snatch like a starved animal, "Mmmmm, oh God, that's it my pet, ooohhh, right there," Jeanette purred, gently wrapping her legs around Simon's head, her tail having stopped wagging and instead was twitching randomly.

"TEACUP!" Jeanette shouted, then covered her mouth in embarrassment, causing Simon to pull away from her crotch and give her a confused look, "Umm I'm no expert in the art of pet play, but aren't the "pets" supposed to be the ones to use the safe-word?" Simon asked, licking Jeanette's juices from his lips, as his girlfriend panted and caught her breath, "I-I know... I just needed a breather, and a change of tactics," Jeanette replied, as she stood up shakily and turned around, placing her upper body on the seat of the chair she had been sitting in, assaulting herself with a heavy dose of her own pheromones, "Now, take me pet, breed with your mistress!" Jeanette ordered, causing Simon to roll his eyes, though he didn't hesitate to mount Jeanette, his erection already at full mast and ready to be used, "Um... Miss Jeanette-" "Shut up and take me!" Jeanette snapped, causing Simon to lean over her and breath into her ear, "As you command, Miss Jeanette," he replied, then shoved his length into her depths, causing Jeanette to yelp in a slight bit of pain, Simon having broke her barrier and just holding still to let his girlfriend adjust to his length, until he felt a tug on the leash, "I thought I told you to breed me pet, get moving." Jeanette said, though any hint of true dominance was nearly indiscernible in her voice, which was understandable, female chipmunks were programmed to become rather docile when taken for the first time, but Simon played along and gently started to thrust into Jeanette, a soft moan being heard as she felt his member sliding through her tunnel, arching her back and giving herself to him, "Mmmm, that's it Simon, good boy, harder," she purred, as Simon obeyed and started thrusting a bit harder, then grinned as he looked to her tail, wrapping his right paw around the base and tugging on it to gain leverage, this causing Jeanette to gasp and shiver, her tail wrapping itself around Simon's wrist as he continued to increase his thrusting, "Oh God Simon! Harder!" Jeanette nearly screamed, as Simon once again obeyed and started slamming into Jeanette hard enough to rock her entire body, causing her glassed to be knocked askew on her face as she arched her back and began pushing back against Simon's thrusts, moaning louder and louder until she was near her peak, "SAY MY NAME!" Jeanette screamed, as Simon slammed into her one final time, reaching his climax and shooting his seed into her, "Oh Jeanette..." Simon said, as he felt his girlfriend's sex tremble around his member, a bit of her juices dripping to the floor, though made somewhat cloudy by his own release earlier.

For the longest time, the two just rested like that, neither wanting the other to move and ruin this moment, until Simon spoke, "Umm, Jean? You gonna be okay?" Simon asked, as Jeanette looked into his eyes from over shoulder, a stupid grin on her face, "I'll be fine... though I'm pretty sure I'll be sore for a few hours, why does the first time have to hurt so much," Jeanette asked, causing Simon to laugh softly, gently easing himself out of her, Jeanette letting out an almost disappointed sigh as she felt him leave.

* * *

Both Simon and Jeanette slept in the basement that night, using the shoebox as the bed after filling it with dryer lint and an old handkerchief, Jeanette resting her head on Simon's chest, he wrapping his arm around her. When Simon woke up the next day, he was greeted by the lovely sight of his girlfriend, and now that he thought about it his mate, sleeping on his chest, a warm feeling of accomplishment coming to his heart. Then her eyes opened, and they almost seemed to shine in the light filtering through the one window, "Morning beautiful," Simon greeted, as Jeanette smiled and licked his cheek, "Morning mate," Jeanette said, as she slowly sat up, then giggled as she saw the collar still around Simon's neck, he had slept in it after their rough session last night, "Si, you forgot to remove the collar," Jeanette said, causing Simon to chuckle, "Oops, care to "release" me Miss Jeanette?" Simon asked, getting a roll of the eyes from his mate as she unclasped the collar, it falling off her mate and allowing him to rub his neck, "Thanks, that thing isn't as comfy as the store clerk said it would be." Simon said, then shuddered as he felt Jeanette kneel behind him, rubbing his neck and relieving any tension he had there, "This feel better?" she asked, causing Simon to smile and nod, "You have no idea," Simon replied, as Jeanette grabbed the collar and smiled, "Well, maybe next time I can be your pet," she said, the two sharing a laugh before they each got dressed and made their way upstairs.

On their way up they passed Brittany, Simon gaining a frightened expression as she made it to the basement, "Jeanette, you remember that dress I got you yesterday?" Simon asked, getting a nod from his mate, about to say something when they both heard a scream from the basement, "JEANETTE! WHAT WHERE YOU DOING IN MY DRESS!" Brittany screamed, causing the two to look to each other and then start running, followed quickly by a furious pink chipette.

* * *

And there we go, now if you made it down here than I congratulate you on your reading abilities, just-

*Jeanette and Simon run up and hide in my coat pockets, Brittany soon arriving and looking around*

Brittany: Hey TimberWolf, did you see Simon and my sister anywhere?

Me: Umm... yeah, they went that way

*I point to the exit*

Brittany: Thanks.

*she smiles at me then dashes off*

Simon: I-Is it safe to come out?

Me: You're safe, that door locks as soon as it closes.

*both Simon and Jeanette hop out of my pockets, sitting themselves on the desk in front of me*

Simon: thanks for not blowing our cover TimberWolf,

Jeanette: Yeah, we owe you one,

Me: well, how about helping me address the audience?

*Simon and Jeanette turn and wave to the readers*

Simon: Hello there readers, we hope you enjoyed our little love scene just now.

Jeanette: I know I sure did, but more to the point don't forget to review in the box below.

Me: and as always I'll see you guys in the next update, tell em guys!

Simon: See ya later everyone!

Jeanette: Bye.


End file.
